


(WIP) Distance makes the core grow fonder. A Chelldos Fanfic.

by Artistic_Bagel_Friend



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android GLaDOS, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Gore, Mute Chell (Portal), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portal 2 Spoilers, Post-Portal 2, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Bagel_Friend/pseuds/Artistic_Bagel_Friend
Summary: (pretty new at posting fanfic so bare with me lol) Chell, after living through one hell of a half life surface, decides she'll take her chances with aperture science! after narrowly escaping an attack from a flying vehicle of death, Chell hurries into the elevator to aperture laboratories with a heavily injured foot. after being knocked unconscious by a sudden stop to the elevator, Chell wakes up in an altered relaxation vault, only to find out, she no longer has a foot, and her only means of surviving is through help from her mortal enemy, however GlaDos has no intention of hurting Chell. in fact, GlaDos might just have changed her ways! well, she's spent three months underground, alone, with only her own voice and two idiot robots for company...That must have changed something, right? Well, her Sass hasn't changed much, but she clearly does not intend to harm chell...will Chell ever find out why?find out in this tragic yet fluffy story of two old enemies re-uniting, and possibly learning to be ok with each other...maybe even learning to like each other...or something even more.
Relationships: Chell & GLaDOS, Chell/GLaDOS
Kudos: 10





	1. A bullet in the heart

Chapter 1: a bullet in the heart.

Chell’s heart pounded in her chest as another shower of bullets rained down from the sky. Every ragged breath she took felt like thousands of serrated knives were raking through the flesh of her throat and lungs, she had been running so hard for so long, but she was almost there. In the distance she could see it. The rusty metal shack she had emerged out of almost 3 months ago. As the ground around her was peppered with bullets, she felt something hit her foot. Her heart sank, knowing it was only a matter of time before the pain would tear through her, but she couldn’t stop now. For once, she was thankful for the adrenalin coursing through her every vein, for if it was not, she would surely crumple under the pain of her newfound wound, leaving her vulnerable to attack. The door of the shack was now in reaching distance and she lunged forward, yanking the heavy metal door open and flinging herself into the small elevator area inside. She quickly slammed the door shut and sank to her knees on the lift as it automatically began telling her downwards. She took a deep breath, her heart once again sinking to her stomach. She braced herself and looked down. An agonized scream tore through Chell’s being, forcing its way out her mouth and through the echoing hallways of the remains of underground laboratory that was Aperture science. Her foot was a bloody mess, the bullet had scraped down her leg from the bottom of her knee all the way down and lodged in her foot. Chell clenched her teeth, willing herself to be silent. She hoped to god it wasn’t too late, that she hadn’t been spotted or heard. Chell had no idea how she was to hide from the maniacal robot lady known as Glados, especially with her now unusable foot, but she had no other options…the surface was much worse than she ever could have imagined. She’d take her chances with Glados any day. Suddenly, the elevator jolted to a stop, throwing Chell against the wall. her foot surged with a white-hot burning pain, and she blacked out.


	2. the singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chell wakes up to find she has no foot. but thats not all! a haunting singing can be heard coming closer down the hallway! is that Chell's arch enemy GlaDos...with legs?!

Chell drifted in and out of consciousness, never fully awake. She heard singing…a beautiful haunting sound, that drifted in and out of her mind. Finally, she came to, slowly opining her heavy eyelids, taking in her surroundings. She had been moved from the elevator, into what looked like an extended relaxation center, with a few minor adjustments. For one, things were no longer broken and covered in dust. It wasn’t completely back to how it used to be, a bit rough around the edges, but definitely not abandoned. Not to mention a makeshift kitchen had been installed, seemingly being torn from another room in the facility. As chell continued to come back to consciousness, she began to remember the circumstances. She was running…she made it to the entrance of the laboratory…she…HER FOOT!   
Chell scrambled around on the bed, sitting bolt upright and yanking back the comforter she had been tucked under to get a closer look at her foot. The only problem was, when she tore away to covered to look, she quickly realized…her foot...well…it was gone! A startled squeak and a double take later, chell was quickly beginning to panic. Who had moved her here? What had happened to her foot? She forced herself to look again, examining the area closely. It wasn’t a wound…it was clearly an amputation…and one that had been healing for serval days. What on planet earth? A million questions surged through chell’s brain, but the one question that forced its way to the front was, ‘who could have done this?’  
Who would have found her unconscious in the old appature science laboratory elevator, and brought her deeper into the facility to heal her?? The only person who had lived here sense the fall of humanity was…well…someone who would not do that. Suddenly, Chell froze, clamping her hands to her mouth, her heart skipping a beat. There was no mistaking it. The etherial humming she had heard in her dream, accompanied by the click, click, click of stilettos down an echoing hallway. However, this time, the humming was much more recognizable.   
Chell looked around frantically for something to use as a weapon, anything! but nothing was in reach. She looked again, the footsteps getting louder, the humming getting more and more distinct! there was no mistaking it now, that voice humming was the voice of GlaDos, Chell’s mortal enemy, the being who’s tried to kill her time and time again! If she reached Chell’s room, she was done for. Obliterated. A thing of the past. If only she could find some sort of weapon! Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and the doorknob of Chell’s room began to turn. no no no! there was NOTHING chell could defend herself with! She once again scanned the room frantically, but it was too late. The door was swinging open, and she stood, GlaDos, holding an overflowing cafeteria tray, filled with canned food.   
Hold on, what was she holding again? And…did you say she was standing?


End file.
